The Chosen Ones
by missymay123
Summary: The Ministry thought they alerted all the nations of Voldemort returing: or so they thought. They forgot about one family, who lives in the United States. Are Callie Baisley and Harry Potter the chosen ones?
1. The Forgotten Ones

The Ministry was having a meeting in the Leaky Cauldron. You-Know-Who had been running around with his death eaters for nearly two years now (and the Ministry has only accepted the fact for a year now), and so far three hundred Aurors have been killed, and that was only in Britain. The meeting was called to alert other countries as well.

"So have we alerted all the countries about You-Know-You coming back?" Fudge asked. They were all about to agree, but Arthur Weasley spoke up.

"No," he said. "You haven't, according to these records, alerted the United States yet."

"Mr. Weasley, we have no records of any wizarding families in the United States," Fudge said looking bored.

"Actually, you do," a voice said. Everyone turned around. It was McGonagall. "There's one family there, only one, but they left Britain centuries ago. They've been forgotten."

"What's the family name?" Fudge asked.

"Baisley."

"Very well," Fudge said. "I shall go over and alert them tomorrow."

"No," McGonagall said. "I should probably do this. Trust me." The all looked at her.

"Very well, Minerva," Fudge said. "You may leave tomorrow." After the meeting, Arthur, caught up to her.

"Minerva, if you don't mind me asking, why do you insist on going?" Arthur asked.

"They're my family, Arthur," she said. "And I think it's time I paid them a visit."

That night, Voldemort and his followers met at their secret gathering place.

"My Lord, what is the purpose of this meeting?" Lucis asked.

" I have been back for nearly two years, and the Ministry has recognized my return," Voldemort said. "We need to alert the Death Eaters in all the nations."

"We already have," Bellatrix said.

"No," Voldemort said. "We haven't reached the United States."

"But my Lord, no wizard or witch lives there," Pettigrew said. "They were all killed off in Salem many years ago."

"Except for one family," Voldemort said. "I thought highly of him, Richard A. Baisley. His ancestors escaped Britain centuries ago from persecution, but moved to Georgia instead of New England. Last I heard, his family moved from Georgia to Tennessee. And anyway, he has left me. He was a faithful follower back sixteen years ago, but after I left, he abandoned what he once believed. I think it's time I paid him a visit."

"My Lord, let me go with you," Lucius said.

"Very well, we leave tomorrow."


	2. Reunion and Crashers

Chapter two

Reunion

Callie Baisley was wiping a table at the Waffle House. She glanced up at the clock. _Please let this day go slow._ Her parents had said her grandma from England was coming to visit. She knew all about her. How she disliked Dad, disapproved of Ma's marriage. She knew she really was a witch, and so were her parents, but she refused to use her powers. She knew how, of course, but she preferred not to use them. Back to Grandma, what's worse is when her sister, Morgan, died, she didn't even bother coming to her funeral. You'd think a grandmother would put aside everything to attend her granddaughter's funeral, but no. After that, Callie hated her with a passion. Someone interrupted her train of thought by patting her on the back.

"Hey." It was Chris, the cook at the Waffle House. He was always trying to get a date with Callie. Callie liked him, but only as a friend. "Whatcha doin' tonight? 'Cause maybe you and I could go out on the town to Hooters or somethin.'"

"Ah, you have no idea how much I'd like to," Callie said. "But Grandma's comin' to visit."

"You don't like her?"

"Chris, she don't care about us. Now she wants to come out here and pretend like she does? Don't you remember last year?"

"Mmm, well, good luck." Heidi, the night waitress came up to them.

"Shift's over," she said. "I'll take care of these tables." Callie and Chris headed out to their cars. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, then," Chris said. "Good luck tonight."

"Yeah," Callie said. "I'll definitely need it."

She hopped into her truck, a red, Chevy pickup, and turned on the radio. On the radio, the song "It's a Great Day to Be Alive" played. Even though her grandma was coming, she still felt a little happy about something, like she always did and sang along:

_And it's a great day to be alive  
I know the sun's still shinin' when I close my eyes  
There's some hard times in the neighborhood  
But why can't every day be just this good? _

As she listened to the song, she looked around. The sun was shining, Tennessee's summer heat was beating down, and life was great. She wouldn't be anywhere else. As she pulled in, her yellow labs, Benny and Dan came running up to her.

"Hey boys," she said petting them. When she went into the house, her mother said, "Oh good, you're home. How's work?"

"Like the usual," Callie said.

"Well, that's good, I guess. Listen, would you mind going up on your truck and waiting for Grandma?"

"I guess," Callie said, a bit reluctantly.

It was about an hour until she finally came.

"Hi, Grandma," Callie said, trying not to express any hatred.

"Hello, Callie," McGonagall said. "So… how's the family?"

"Well, your granddaughter died 'bout a year ago, but 'cept for that, not much, really."

"Oh." McGonagall felt bad. She didn't show it, but she did. She knew that Callie must hate her, and figured she hated her back, but that wasn't the truth. She was angry at her daughter, and cut off all ties with the family when she married Richard Baisley.

"Alrighty then," Callie said. "Let's go." They got in the car and headed down to the house. As soon as she went in, Benny and Dan attacked her.

"Good heavens!" McGonagall exclaimed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Callie said. But deep down, she found the whole thing amusing. "Benny, Dan, get down!"

Dinner was mostly quiet, but when McGonagall did speak, Callie couldn't help thinking how funny her British accent sounded. Finally, McGonagall said, "I have something to tell you from the Ministry." Rick and Hannah (Callie's mother) looked interested.

"What's the message?" Hannah asked.

"You-Know-Who, he's…" she never got to finish. Just then, two men came bursting through the door.

"Hey!" Richard shouted. "You're breaking and entering! Don't make me call the sheriff!"

"Richard Baisley," the one man said. "How nice it is to see you. After all these years." Before Richard could speak, Voldemort raised his wand. _"Avada Kadavra!" _He shouted. Richard fell dead. Hannah rose in defense, but Voldemort pulled the wand on her too. Dead. Voldemort aimed for McGonagall as well, but Callie pushed her out of the way and under the table, not realizing she got hit by part of the curse.

"Let's go," Voldemort said. "We did what we came for."

"My Lord, what about the others?"

"Do you see where we are Lucius?" Voldemort said. "Normally, I'd kill witnesses, but WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! Who can they possibly tell?" Lucius shrugged. "I guess you're right," he sighed. They left, leaving McGonagall and Callie alone with Richard and Hannah, who were dead.


	3. Discovery

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know I forgot to put it on the first chapter. I do not own Harry Potter or any characters or any of the songs I may put in this, don't sue**.

**Author Note**: **Okay, so I was working on the rest of the chapters during math (seriously. Who NEEDS algebra anyhow?) But guess what? I lost my notebook! So I'll do this by memory as best I can.**

Callie was breathing heavily. It was all a dream. It can't be. They can't be dead. Who were those men? What did they want? It was the killing curse, Callie knew that for sure. Her father had told her about the Unforgivable Curses when she was ten. He said that the _Avada Kadvra, _the kiiling curse was the worst out of the three. She knew there was no counter curse, no way of protecting yourself against it, and it would leave the victim dead and unmarked. She knew only one survived the curse, but she couldn't remember the name. So when she saw the man point his wand at McGonagall, her first reaction was to push her out of the way. Even though she hated her with every vein in her body, she couldn't let her die. Not in that horrible way. Her arm was in pain, but she just figured it was from hitting the table when they ducked down.

"Are they gone?" Callie asked.

"I think so," McGonagall said. They climbed out from under the table. Callie ran to her parents and choked back her tears. It was enough that she watched her sister die last year. Now her parents were killed by two complete strangers. _I have no family, _Callie thought. _All I have left is Grandma! And she hates us all!_

McGonagall felt her spirit drop. _What have I done?_ She said to herself. She then realized what pain she caused this family. Not Lucius. Not You-Know-Who. No. It was her. She refused to attend the wedding when she found out that her daughter was marrying Richard Baisley and cut off ties with her, Richard, and their daughters in her own anger and stubbornness, even though Callie and Morgan had nothing to do with it. What's worse, she didn't even attend the funeral of her youngest granddaughter. Considering all of that, she didn't think she was that much better that the Death Eaters. In fact, she didn't blame Callie for hating her.

"Callie, will you be okay?" McGonagall asked. "I understand if you want to be alone." Without a word, Callie left to her room. McGonagall had no idea what to do. She touched her daughter.

"Hannah, I'm so sorry!" McGonagall said, crying. "What have I done? I'm so sorry Hannah." But she knew it was too late for apologies.

McGonagall went by Callie's room and peeked in. She heard Callie singing softly and looking into an old photo album. She sang prettily, McGonagall thought, even though she could tell she was crying.

Callie didn't see McGonagall. She already lost her little sister to cancer. Now she lost both her parents. She sang the same song she sang to herself when Morgan died:

_Who can say for certain  
Maybe you're still here  
I feel you all around me  
Your memory's so clear_

Deep in the stillness  
I can hear you speak  
You're still an inspiration  
Can it be (?)   
That you are my  
Forever love  
And you are watching over me from up above

Fly me up to where you are  
Beyond the distant star  
I wish upon tonight  
To see you smile  
If only for awhile to know you're there  
A breath away's not far  
To where you are

Callie didn't think that the words applied exactly, but the song comforted her.

The next morning, McGonagall and Callie went down to the Waffle House for breakfast. McGonagall thought this might be the time to tell her the purpose of her visit.

"First of all, Callie," McGonagall said, dropping her voice. "Are you aware that you're a witch?" Callie nodded. "Okay," McGonagall said. "First, you need to know, those tow men that showed up last night were Lucuis Malfoy and…well, we don't speak his name. It's…just…I can't."

"For pity's sake, Grandma," Callie said, a little irritated. "We're the only of our kind in this country. No one will care."

"Very well," McGonagall said. "His name is Voldemort. One thing you need to know about…we'll call him You-Know-Who, is that he's a powerful wizard. Now Callie, I know you've never been around any other wizards or witches, but some are good, like you and me, and some are bad. Who-Know-Who is just as bad as any can get. He also gained some followers, such as Malfoy, called Death Eaters." McGonagall took a breath.

"Callie, you probably don't know this, but your father was a Death Eater. He changed though, shortly after he met your mother." Callie sat there, shocked.She couldn't imagine Dad, who was compassionate, caring, and there for Callie and Morgan, could kill, just like those two men did just last night. Maybe that's why he showed her the Unforgivable Curses at such a young age. In case something like this were to happen. So she'd be ready.

"So what do we do now?" Callie asked.

"Well, in Britain, we are doing everything we can to put an end to this. We recently just lost the greatest wizard on our side, so we're doing pretty badly. Do you know any magic?"

"Sure," Callie said. "I've known how to do certain spells, and I can even produce a Patronus."

"Really?" McGonagall asked, surprised. "What form does it take?"

"A leopard."

"This is great!" McGonagall exclaimed, getting excited. "You could come to Britain! You have serious promise as an Auror."

"Whoa!" Callie said. "I'd have to _leave_ Tennessee? In that case, forget it!" Why should she have to leave? She could produce a Patronus. So what? _That _made her Auror material? She tried telling herself this, but she knew she just didn't want to leave her hometown. She spent her whole life here. Even though she had no family, that wasn't any reason to leave. On the other hand, she couldn't let an entire population, her people, die.

"I'll think about it," Callie said, even thought she already knew what the answer was going to be.


End file.
